


Heed My Words and Take Flight

by justawks



Series: One Day Fics [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: F/M, My pathetic attempts at humor, One Day Fic, Original Female Character - Freeform, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-07
Updated: 2013-08-07
Packaged: 2017-12-22 17:23:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/915988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justawks/pseuds/justawks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In all honesty, he probably should have expected it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heed My Words and Take Flight

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little two-shot i wrote, inspired by Appointment (by Evil_Little_Dog) and Chrysalis (by Laora). They're both amazing, and i love that sort of idea. So...
> 
> Btw, this was literally proof-read once, so if you notice any mistakes, hit me up. 
> 
> All titles from Walcott by Vampire Weekend.
> 
> Enjoy!

From the outside, Garfeil-Rockbell Automail Shop looked like any other on this particular stretch of road. A tall, regal sort of sign sat atop a dusty red building that was lined with wide, flat windows and sat low to the earth, as though it were hiding from the punishing sun that characterized Rush Valley. Heat-wilted roses sat it twin vases on either side of the orange tinted entryway, and the rough sounds of clamor, the clink of metal, and the softest, sweetest voice he'd ever had the pleasure of hearing melted together and slipped out the door.

He knocked three times.

He gave the street behind him a final, cursory once-over, and noted the location of the sun in the sky, the vibrations of the crowd in the city-center to his left, and the shriek of a train's whistle as it pulled into the station. The sound of the door opening pulled his attention away.

"Hi! This is Garfeil-Rockbell Automail. How can i help you?"

And there she was. The object of his affection, the spark that lit his fire of desire, hands down the prettiest woman in Rush Valley.

"Winry Rockbell."

She laughed, a light laugh that seemed to carry on the wind and travel around him a few moments before dissipating.

"Yep, that's me." 

She gave him a smile so bright, he was distracted again, this time by the glimmer of her teeth, and the way her eyes lit up when she smiled. He shook himself.

"I'm, uh, looking for her? A friend recommended, and..." he trailed off helplessly, before waving the stump of his right arm in front of their faces. She grimaced slightly and nodded. 

"Sure thing. I'm free right now, so you're in luck. Come on in and i'll take a look."

She opened the door wide and began walking away with slow even steps. It was only then that he really noticed her attire. A red bandana sat atop her head, keeping the longer of her blonde strands back. A thin tube of black fabric was all she wore on her chest, and it did little to mask "their" size or "their", well, bounce. Her pants were baggy and an ugly sort of forest green - clearly part of a work suit she'd tied around her waist. Her outfit ended with a pair of heavy black work boots that came halfway up her calves. 

She led him through a few twisting halls, smiling and gesturing towards each room they passed. She was explaining what each was, he was sure, but the uninterrupted view of her behind was rather pleasant and awfully distracting. After a few minutes, a muscular, caramel-haired woman literally dropped from the ceiling in front of Winry, but she seemed to pay no mind. 

"Oh, hey, Paninya, can you go check on Ed's train. Ed forgot his coat, again, and i'd really rather it he got home sooner as opposed to later."

The woman smiled and flexed her left leg, an automail outfit with a heavy duty shin-plate. "Sure thing, Win," she said, before bounding off towards the front. 

A few more minutes had them stoping in front of a heavy wood door. Winry pushed it open and beckoned him inside.

"Here we are. Take a seat at the table and and i'll give your arm a look."

He sat down with a thud, and glanced around the room. No windows, only a ceiling light and a small lamp next to a large desk covered in books and screws. It didn't look like a typical automail workroom. He voiced the thought.

"Oh, no, it's not. All of the workroom's are full. This is my private office."

Oh, he felt so special.

"Alright, let's give you a look."

She hefted his right arm - or what was left of it - before he could protest, and turned it over in her hands. She looked at it from every possible angle, taking photos and muttering to herself. 

"Yep." "No, that won't..." "Well, maybe if..." "Could that?" 

She sat up ten minutes later, smile bright and hair mused. "You're defiantly a candidate, if you're interested."

He nodded sharply, once, twice.

"Alright, well then i have a few questions for you, we'll set a date, and then you're good to go."

She led him to another room, this one adjacent, and sat at a small wooden table. She offered him the seat across from her. 

"Full name?"

"Scott Arthur Balistae."

"Current age?"

"23."

"Oh, me too! Birth date?"

"The twelfth of May, 1897." 

"Date of injury?"

"July 15th, 1920."

As so it went on and on. For about an hour, he switched from paying attention to Winry's questions to being distracted by the way her chest swayed when she leaned forward on her elbows to write. He was in one such stupor when the door to the room burst open.

The offending "burster" looked about his and Winry's age, perhaps a little older. He had long golden hair that was pulled back in a ponytail, and even he, confident man that he was, had the wherewithal to be a little jealous. He was dressed in a brown suit that fit him perfectly, and had a leather briefcase slung over his shoulder. Golden eyes gleamed as he caught sight of Winry.

"Win, you'll never guess who i met on the train."

Winry heaved a sigh, crossing her arms and distracting Scott once again. "Ed, i'm working right now." 

Ed shook his head, and shot Scott a little glare when he noticed his sightline, before directing his question at him. "You're okay to wait, aren't you, Buddy?" 

The man reached down and grabbed Winry's hand, pulling her out of the room behind him. Curious, and not wanted to be left alone, Scott hurried after them. This "Ed" guy led them quickly through halls, taking a few shortcuts through rooms and around corners. 

They finally clamored into the lobby just as another man with golden hair, this one taller and thinner, with his hair close-cropped, turned around.

"Al!" Winry screamed, before launching herself at the man, hugging around his trim middle.

The man laughed, wrapping his arms around her in return. "Hey Winry. Sorry to drop in on you, but with her condition and everything..."

Winry pulled back, only to slap him on the chest. "Alphonse! Don't call it a condition!" He smiled again and nodded. "And of course you can drop in. We've been meaning to tall you guys something too."

Just then, the door opened to reveal a petite Xingese woman with the largest belly Scoot had ever seen. She waddled slowly, taking one, two, three steps by herself before her husband, because Scott had concluded they could only be married, rushed to her side. 

"Mei! Are you alright?"

She sighed. "I'm fine, Alphonse. The car was stuffy, so i thought i'd come in."

He sighed in return. "Mei..."

She shot him a look, before turning to hug Winry delicately. 

The women pulled back, and Winry moved to stand next to this "Ed" character. 

"Well, Ed and i have been meaning to tell you guys something." She smiled, a nervous little smile, before continuing. "I'm pregnant."

The room exploded into noise. Mei cheered, bouncing up and down on her toes as best she could. The muscular woman from before ran in from another room and hugged Winry, jumping up and down. Alphonse and "Ed" approached each other and hugged tightly.

"Congratulations, Brother!" Alphonse cheered. 

Congratulations? Why congratulations? He's not pregnant...

Only then did Scott note the thick band of gold on Ed's left hand. When Winry turned to hug Mei, he caught the glimmer of silver from the chain around her neck, and followed it down to right above her bust, where a gold band covered in three diamonds sat, glittering in the light filtering in from outside.

Oh.

Ooooh.

"Oh."

In all honesty, he probably should have expected it.


End file.
